


Paint Splatter

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney ends up covered in paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Splatter

Evgeni had gone to go get the paint sticks that he had forgotten in the car and was heading back when he heard a crash and Sidney yell out.

Evgeni dropped the paint sticks and tore off to the living room.

He skidded to a stop taking in the sight before him.

Sidney was standing in the middle of the drop cloth that they had put down.

A paint can was at his feet, however Evgeni was fairly certain that there was no paint left in it.

Seeing that it was all over Sidney and, well, everything else.

"Sid?" Evgeni ventured slowly.

Sidney seemed to be in slight shock though.

"Sidney?" Evgeni took a step forward. He was honestly trying not to laugh.

"I thought the lid was on." Sidney blinked at him, paint slowly running down his face.

Evgeni gave up the losing fight not laugh.

Sidney glared at him for a moment but then could help laugh at himself.

Evgeni grabbed a roll of paper towels, handing it to Sidney to wipe some of the soft grey paint off of him. "Good thing that I got extra," he replied. "You want to go shower?"

But Sidney just stripped off the paint covered t-shirt. "I'm probably just going to end up with more paint on me. You've never seen me paint before," Sidney said.

Evgeni laughed again and couldn't say he minded working with a shirtless Sidney.


End file.
